


an open book with a torn out page

by Nagiru



Category: Naruto
Genre: (I'm accepting prompts), (because I don't know if I'll bother writing them getting together at any point), (for the whole thing: Tobirama is a little shit), (that means that I'll be writing some drabbles and putting them up here., (that one is a constant I'm afraid. Madara is Flaily and that's it.), (the rating MAY raise to a M at some point but I don't think it'll get to E), Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Flailing Madara, Fluff, I'll be adding tags and characters as they appear, I'm trying to learn to write these two idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tobirama is NOT as mature as he likes to appear, and probably won't be anything w plot. but they will certainly be abt Madara and Tobirama), for chapter 3: Madara needs glasses, for the first two we have..., oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: A collection of MadaTobi (or TobiMada) drabbles. With focus on fluff.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mike_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/gifts).



> I was talking to A_Boy_Named_Mike and we ended up discussing MadaTobi. A lot. And I decided that, well, since I _do_ really like this pairing, I wanted to try and write something of them. And ended up with two drabbles that I wasn't sure whether to post or not... until Mike encouraged me to post them here. So, I'm gifting this to Mike for being a sweetheart and an amazing friend! Thanks, dear; without your kind words, these would likely not be here! <3
> 
> Well. In general. It's as I mentioned in the tags and the summary: this story will actually be a collection of MadaTobi/TobiMada drabbles, updated as I write more. There's no plot, and most of them will be really short pictures of these two. This is a space for me to try and learn to write these characters -- both on their own and as a couple. The first 2 drabbles were told by Tobirama, but I also want to write Madara at some point, for example, to try it out.  
> Also: if anyone has something they wanna see, I'm open to prompts! I won't promise to fill them, but I'll likely try to! Just say the word, and I'll see if I can write it, yeah?
> 
> Other than that... hope you enjoy these!
> 
> (oh yeah! If any chapter has warnings or weird tags, I'll add them to the chapter's notes!)

“Lunch?”

Tobirama stared at him blankly. He honestly didn’t know what he saw in Madara, sometimes. Usually, the same times that reminded him sharply that _this_ was Hashirama’s best friend, and _that_ was for a reason.

“It’s half past seven.” He said slowly — maybe if he were patient, the stupid man would realize the problem by himself. When Madara just kept staring at him with that same glint of _something_ that Tobirama didn’t dare call hope in his eyes, he sighed. “In the _evening_.”

Madara pulled a face, and that shouldn’t be as cute as it was. “Dinner, then?”

Tobirama stared for half a moment more. Nothing changed. He chuckled; this man was ridiculous.

And Tobirama loved him.

“Very well,” he said with his lightest tone. “But you’re the one doing the talking if Anija catches us.”

Tobirama waited the five seconds it took for Madara to parse through those words and start spluttering before he leaned forwards and pressed a quick peck to the corner of Madara’s mouth.

Madara was a ridiculous man, but he was also _Tobirama’s_ ridiculous man.

“Let’s go?” He asked calmly, as if Madara wasn’t currently smoking a bit around the edges, his chakra flailing around like a wild flame.

It was beautiful to both see and sense, and Tobirama silently vowed to keep doing that. He had to get his amusement somewhere, after all.

_(also, it was a very good not-lunch, and Tobirama enjoyed making Madara flail another three times after that; he especially enjoyed the flustered flailing Madara fell into after Tobirama thoroughly kissed him. Right in front of his doorstep. And then left Madara to handle Izuna on his own.)_

_(he did not regret that)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a 50 Types of Kisses prompt [list](Saw%20a%2050%20Types%20of%20Kisses%20prompt%20list%20on%20Tumblr%20and%20tried%20my%20hand%20at%20#17!) on Tumblr and tried my hand at #17!

Tobirama would never admit to it, but he _might_ take a bit too much joy in making Madara flail awkwardly. It was probably his brother’s fault; Hashirama had never been graceful _once_ in his life, and Tobirama had long since linked Hashirama’s stupid flailing to an instinctive flash of fondness in his chest.

Apparently, the same held to Madara.

So. Tobirama apparently really, really liked making Madara flail and lose his voice out of sheer surprise or whatever else he could get from Madara. It was just so _amusing_ to watch. And it always made Tobirama want to smile, even when they were in the middle of an argument and he also wanted to just punch the stupid man in the face.

It was a surprisingly sweet way to ease his own irritation, Tobirama discovered.

This time, he wasn’t irritated with his partner. He wasn’t even irritated in general, to be honest. He was just _bored_.

_(a bored Tobirama, most Senju could tell you, was just as dangerous as an irritated one)_

He was stuck in the Tower, working through a useless pile of reports that all seemed to say the exact same thing — and which were, majorly, supposed to be _Hashirama’s_ responsibility — and he just. Wanted a break.

And Madara just happened to walk in _just in time_.

Tobirama smiled to himself, seeing how Madara walked closer and stopped, staring at him suspiciously. That was nice, too. Seeing Madara trying to work out his plans before he fell straight into it. It always reminded Tobirama of how smart and dangerous his partner was, despite his ridiculous habit of flailing all the time.

“Tobirama…” Madara started threateningly, eyebrow raised and jaw clenched just so. Tobirama almost felt sorry for what he planned on doing.

 _Almost_. “Madara.” He returned with a bland tone he knew left his partner even more suspicious.

When they just stood there staring at each other for a second more, Tobirama smirked, getting up and approaching Madara.

Before Madara could actually question him on what he was doing, Tobirama leaned in and stopped a short centimeter from Madara’s lips, close enough to smell the sweet tea under Madara’s breath and waste half a thought to considering whether he’d still be able to take Madara for a tea break after this.

_(probably yes)_

Then, Madara shortened the distance between them himself, growling impatiently against Tobirama’s mouth as they crashed together.

Tobirama breathed out slowly, enjoying how determined Madara seemed to be to derailing Tobirama’s thoughts. It would have worked out, too, because Madara was an _excellent_ kisser, all passion and enthusiasm together with a very considerable amount of technique that usually would leave Tobirama at least a little bit dizzy.

Today, though, he had a _plan_ , so despite enjoying himself _a lot_ , he still held on to his last bit of conscious thought as he kissed Madara back just as enthusiastically.

When Madara sighed lightly against his lips, absolutely lost to the kiss, Tobirama hid his giddiness and willed just a tad bit of chakra to his hands.

And slid them under Madara’s shirt, touching him directly to the warm skin on his back.

Madara flinched back quickly, hissing in surprise as his eyes widened. “You…”

Tobirama laughed, resting his head against Madara’s shoulder as his partner grumbled and called him names and bristled beautifully, his own chakra working overtime to warm Tobirama’s hands. It was a bit painful in the first moment, a sharp shock of different temperatures, but Tobirama could play nice when he wanted, and he knew Madara deserved at least that as payback, honestly.

Besides, he got what he’d been looking for. The look in Madara’s face when Tobirama touched him with cold hands was _lovely_.

And the way he allowed Tobirama to just rest against him and laugh was even better, even if Tobirama suspected Madara to be planning his revenge already.

Getting his humor back in check, Tobirama turned his head to press his lips in a lingering kiss to Madara’s throat.

“Break?”

Madara sighed with his whole body, shaking Tobirama slightly. “ _Yes_ , you jerk. Let’s take a break.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New one, because I'm still trying to write romance.  
> (romance is _not_ what comes more naturally to me)  
> Hope you lot enjoy it! :)

Madara frowned at the paper in his hands. He probably should put on his glasses, but he’d forgotten them in his bedroom that morning, and he wasn’t in the mood to go grab them now. Still, it was kind of hard to read anything when the attempt made his head hurt and meant he needed twice as long to read anything.

Fuck.

He sighed, putting the paper down on his desk, and brought a hand up to massage at his face. Losing his sight had always been one of his fears and here he was, unable to even read his work in peace. Sometimes he missed being so worried about his brother that he barely took notice of whether he could see or not.

“Madara?”

Oh, of _course_. He glared up at his idiotic best friend who had just entered his office _without knocking_. As always.

_(he wondered when Hashirama’s presence became so natural he barely realized when the man was near. It certainly hadn’t been when the village was first built, that’s for sure)_

“What do you want.”

Well. Hashirama was used to his temper. He probably wouldn’t mind the flatness of his voice, would he?

“Are you ok?”

No, he didn’t — instead, he got _worried_. Of course he did. Madara resisted the urge to sigh again.

“I’m _fine_ , Hashirama.” He waved one hand. “That is not why you came here. What is it?”

“Doesn’t matter!” Hashirama pouted, approaching with fidgeting hands. “If you’re not feeling well, you can take the day off! Or— or I can heal you, if you want! Your health is more important, Madara!”

The emotion was appreciated, but Madara would prefer if Hashirama just allowed him to be in peace so he could wallow in his stubbornness alone. If he told Hashirama about his glasses, his friend would offer to go grab them for him — or, knowing Hashirama, he would get several copies to _keep at work_ , and that would be. Embarrassing.

He opened his mouth to complain — or, well, _something_ , he wasn’t entirely sure what he intended to do, actually, but he figured he’d do something convincing or… well. _Something_.

(he felt as if his thoughts were running in circles. It was probably the headache, wasn’t it?)

Thankfully, though, he didn’t need to do anything, because right then he was saved by Tobirama’s perfectly timed arrival.

“Anija,” Tobirama nodded in his brother’s direction before coming to Madara. Madara smiled, leaning his head to the side automatically as Tobirama’s hand raised.

It was only as he felt the brush of lips against his temple — and a sharp relief of rudimentary healing chakra with it — that he remembered their audience.

Or, well. That he was _reminded_ of their audience. Very shrilly.

As Hashirama kept screaming nonsense (Madara wasn’t sure if he was happy or angry, only that his voice was reaching a volume that could probably raise the dead, and that the wooden walls around them were _vibrating_ with the man’s emotions), a small bundle hit his lap.

He looked down — any excuse to ignore his best friend was a good one — and saw his glasses in his lap.

Had… Had Tobirama done it on _purpose_?

He looked suspiciously to his— _partner_. Who was smirking lightly. And retreating silently.

Oh, he _had_. The _ass_.

“Tobirama…” he growled lowly. Tobirama had the gall to offer him a cheery wave before disappearing with barely any effort, leaving Madara to his fate. At _Hashirama’s hands_.

And people had the nerve to say _Madara_ was the childish one between them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some biting here... because apparently that's a thing that _will_ appear in any attempt at romance I ever write. Oops.
> 
> (also, this was supposed to have more kissing, because when I started writing my single thought was, "want to write kissing"... it. derailed a bit, I guess. Happens.)

He groaned, burrowing deeper into his pillow. There was—something. Something bothering him. Something… _tickling_ him, on his shoulders. Something warm and light and fucking _annoying_.

He just wanted to _sleep_ , was that too much to ask?

He batted vaguely in the direction of the thing, trying to make it stop. He didn’t hit anything, he didn’t think, but it _did_ stop.

For a second. A blessed, brilliant second, where he relaxed just enough to drift off again.

And then he was pulled sharply back to wakefulness when the _thing_ pressed hard against his shoulder and he realized he knew what it was.

“Tobirama!”

He felt more than heard the chuckle that answered him, his stupid partner still pressing his mouth and fucking _teeth_ against Madara’s shoulder. Asshole.

“Good, good, you’re awake.” Oh, that _bastard_ , the gall of him, Madara was going to fry his food today, he swore… “Up. I need your input for an experiment.”

Of _course_ he did. He scoffed, shaking the stupid man off him so he could roll onto his back. “And couldn’t you wait until a _normal_ hour for that…?”

Those terrible — and unfairly beautiful — eyes stared back at him with that dreaded mix of excitement and impatience and the not-so-subtle _‘are-you-stupid?’_ look that Madara had grown unwillingly familiar with these past months of… their _thing_.

“I _require_ your input, Madara.”

Translation: he _could_ , but he _wouldn’t_ , because that would have meant waiting to finish his experiments, and _that_ wouldn’t do. Of course.

Goddamn genius. Madara should stop allowing Tobirama entrance to his house when he wanted to sleep in.

“Couldn’t you at least have woken me… I don’t know. Some other way? Without _biting_ me?”

Tobirama sniffed, looking like a disgruntled cat; it shouldn’t be as cute as it was, but Madara was unfortunately aware that he tended to think _everything_ Tobirama did was cute, even when what Tobirama was doing was in direct opposition to whatever _Madara_ wanted.

“I did try. You weren’t responding to my nicer attempt.”

Nicer attempt? Oh. The tickling. Oh… _oh_.

“Well. I am awake now,” Madara said deliberately, staring Tobirama in the eye. “And if you _really_ want my input, I guess I need some encouragement.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes — the dramatic bastard —, but did, in fact, lean down with a hand on Madara’s shoulder. “If I do this, you’ll help me. _Now_.”

Madara grunted an agreement, much busier raising a hand to tangle in Tobirama’s hair.

“I need your word, Madara,” Tobirama chided, keeping in place by sheer force when Madara tried to pull him closer.

Madara sighed. “I promise, dear. Now, _kiss me_.”

Tobirama smirked lightly — and then Madara had his arms full of his partner, those red eyes too close in a too fast moment, and his thoughts--…

 _Short circuited_ , he’d think later. Right then, however, he was _busy_. Tobirama always approached their kisses just as he approached everything else: single-mindedly, focused on being _the best_ at it, with enough precision and patience to achieve the perfect result. It wasn’t Madara’s own approach, he’d admit, but it was incredibly _hot_ nonetheless.

Fucking bastard.

It _was_ a good way to wake up, however. He might even forgive Tobirama… if he got another kiss or two before getting out of this bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am. Currently trying my hand at some prompts I found. Again, if you have something you want to see, leave me a comment abt it and I'll try to write something!
> 
> Thanks for all who've read! <3
> 
> Oh yeah! Title from _Neptune_ by Sleeping At Last.


End file.
